Light-emitting-diode (LED) lamps offer long service life and high energy efficiency. While initial costs are currently higher than those of fluorescent and incandescent lamps, prices are expected to fall dramatically in the coming years. LED lamps are now made to replace screw-in incandescent or compact fluorescent light bulbs. Most LED lamps replace incandescent bulbs rated from 5 to 60 watts, though again, much higher wattages and brightness are anticipated.
Incandescent bulbs have a typical life of 1,000 hours, compact fluorescents about 8,000 hours. LED bulbs are more power-efficient than compact fluorescent bulbs and offer lifespans of 30,000 or more hours, reduced if operated at a higher temperature than specified. Indeed, the higher purchase cost compared to other types of bulbs may already be more than offset by savings in energy and maintenance.
LED bulbs maintain output light intensity well over their life-times, and they are also mercury-free, unlike fluorescent lamps. LED lamps are also available with a variety of color properties. Several companies offer LED lamps for general lighting purposes. The technology is improving rapidly and new energy-efficient consumer LED lamps are available. Some models of LED bulbs work with dimmers of the type used for incandescent lamps.